Penny
'Penny '(ペニー Penī) is one of Illya`s two Djinn. She is a Earth Djinn and the Djinn of the Earth and Stability; Penny was in the 12th Dungeon. Appearance She is a fair maiden, described as "lovely, beautiful" with purple eyes and medium length brown hair which is tied up into large twin tails. She has a well-endowed and curvaceous body. She has been described to have lighter hair than she actually does and she bears a symbol of a Serpent on her left outer thigh. When she was still a child, Penny wore ragged clothes for reasons unknown to the other Djinn`s. Her earlier attire consisted of a short-sleeved one-piece orange suit, boots with five crossed laces that extend almost up to her knees, and two fingerless gauntlets of a blue-grey leathery material covered in shiny steel stud - with the right gauntlet having been destroyed by Mirasa in a friendly fight against each other. She also wore a backpack previously used by Illya enlarged to grow and shrink as she changed from her human form to her Djinn form. She also has been seen wearing a full body orange armor with a unique helmet. After facing off against Ugo, she wore clothes made by Mirasa that are almost the same style as her previous one, except for an inverted triangle cut on the chest, and the skirt. She is also wearing black underwear underneath the skirt. When not wearing armor or her full-body suit, she wears a pink shirt with a blue tie underneath a dust-colored military jacket with gray and dark brown pants on her legs. She has also be described to wear a light blue-colored earring in her left ear. Personality Penny is a very calm Djinn embodying the name of the Metal Vessel used to conjure her and displays a very calm personality most of the time she appears in the Magi manga and anime series. Though there have been rare times where Penny actually lost her temper with Sinbad and literally punched him outside of the hotel possibly breaking several of his bones with just one punch. Djinn`s are naturally stronger than humans so yeah...stuff like this happens all of the time. Whenever around Sinbad, Penny is always annoyed, irritated, and her hands twitch constanally. She enjoys Illya`s affections and tells that love only comes when it is the right time. Mirasa is also another person that Penny is close to. Though she doesn't usually show her emotions much, she fondly remembers King Solomon comparing his son Aladdin to her father. Upon meeting Aladdin, she squeezes him with joy and upon saying the name Solomon to him Aladdin is a bit shocked. She will willingly and without thinking protect Aladdin because he reminds Penny of his father who created her. When it comes to the rest of Illya`s Household members she is also on friendly terms with them. However her and Ja`far are always at each other`s throats and will willingly kill each other if the time came that they could kill each other. Category:Female Characters Category:Djinn